Archive:Ellawyn
Currently she is with child, her stomach slightly swollen, about five months in. As such, she has put down her blades and tries to remain subtle, though it’s obvious that the change from her more active lifestyle has left her restless and bored. History Ellawyn Ravenwing was born and raised in Brill by her father, her mother passing away while she was young. Though she managed to escape, her father was taken by the Scourge invasion. She was among the first few saved by joining Jaina Proudmoore’s fleet headed west to Kalimdor. Though she was still young and fearful of the new land, she proved to be a valuable asset to the expedition. After the third war she was inspired by the soldiers who fought against the demon onslaught at Mount Hyjal. She settled down in Theramore for some time before returning to the Eastern Kingdoms, to live in Stormwind. There, she joined the Stormwind army and learned the basics of combat, and even joined the front lines during the Dark Portals reopening. Unsatisfied with server as a common footman, once the Alliance established a position in Honorhold, she left to travel Outland and would inevitably make it to Shadowmoon Valley. Her time spent on Outland trained her mentally and physically, but not enough for the terrible demons of Shadowmoon. She would have died were it not for a night elf demon hunter who came to her aid. The two became companions in the dark wastelands, and she learned much from him. Though reluctant at first, he eventually trained her to be a demon hunter herself. Together, the two fought against many demons, but even the two of them were no match for Shadowmoon on their own. Her teacher was slain, but Ellawyn survived to return to Stormwind, a changed woman. She continued to practice her new profession, joining the Alliance forces fighting in Northrend, though she was looked down on for it what she had become. Still, she made allies, and even a lover and currently waits in Stormwind to give birth to their child. Description Beautiful flame red hair falls to Ellawyn’s shoulders, resting over her tanned, sun-kissed skin. Her hair frames a youthful face, though disfigured eye sockets are hidden beneath a thick leather band. Black runic tattoos cover her chest, shoulders and upper back. Her body is well maintained, with a mixture of appealing curves and a muscular frame. Signs of past injuries can be seen over traces of her skin, in the form of scars and such. Take away her outlandish clothing and runic body art, and she would come off as an average woman in her late 20s. Always seen in dark clothing, she prefers to keep to herself when possible. Despite her secluded nature however, she is not one to shy away from offering a smile, and has a warm attitude towards others, who may look on her with less enthusiasm. Personality Deceptively warm and good-hearted, Ellawyn is stern in her beliefs that she has made the best decision for herself, and proudly lives each day in deviance of what others may think of her. She is friendly and kind to others, but finds a hard time making friends. Traumatizing events in her past have made it difficult for her to open up to others. Her trust is easily broken and by far her greatest weakness. So she must always be on her guard, lest she wind up with a dagger in her back. Combat Like her recent mentor, Ellawyn combines the protective power of plated armor over her arms and legs, combined with lighter weight chain and leathers over her body to offer both protection for herself and no limited movements, allowing her to remain agile and fast in her attacks. Some of her body is left bare to increase her mobility, as her Demon Hunting training has taught her. She is a rare breed of human, being one of the only trained Demon Hunters of her race. She specializes in short swords and pole-arm combat, but has mild training in other combat forms. Quotes * “I made my choice. I’m not ashamed of the woman I’ve become.” Category:Archived Characters